tokyoghoulfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kuki Urie
Kuki Urie (瓜江 久生, Urie Kuki) ist ein Dritter Fahnder, ein Quinks und der Anführer und Mentor des Team Quinks, sowie ein Teil des Team S2. Erscheinung Urie ist ein schlanker junger Mann von durchschnittlicher Größe, mit lila Haaren und dunklen Augen mit einzigartiger, dreieckiger Iris. Urie hat auch auffallende Gesichtsmerkmale, wie die zwei Muttermale unter seinem linken Auge. Er trägt in der Regel seine CCG-Uniform, bestehend aus dem formalen Anzug und Krawatte, mit einem weißen Mantel über gezogen, wenn eine Mission winkt. Er trägt außerdem meistens schwarze Fingerhandschuhe. Abgesehen von dieser Kleidung wird Urie oft mit Kopfhörern gesehen. Wie die anderen Mitglieder der Quinks trägt er gelegentlich eine Aktentasche mit sich. Manga-Darstellung Younger Urie.png|Urie in seiner Jugend. young kuki.jpg|Jüngerer Urie. Urie Kakugan.jpg|Uries einzelnes Kakugan. Kuki Urie's mask.png|Uries Maske. urie in yukata.jpg|Urie trägt einen Yukata. urie in his training outfit.png|Urie für das Training bekleidet. Urie at Shirazu's funeral.png|Urie für eine Beerdigung bekleidet. urie's twin kakugan.png|Uries doppeltes Kakugan. Anime-Darstellung Kuki Urie in PV 1.png|Erster Blick auf Kuki Urie. Persönlichkeit Urie zeigt sich oft als gelassene Person, die meiste Zeit mit einem eintönigen Gesichtsausdruck. Als ein Ghulermittler scheint er sehr widmend und ernst über seine Arbeit bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo es den Anschein haben dürfte, dass er rücksichtslos mehr Ghule als notwendig abschlachtet, was eine Gewohnheit von ihm ist, für die er oft ausgeschimpft wird. Urie neigt auch dazu, ziemlich übereilt zu sein, wenn man die kleinsten Einzelheiten oder Anzeichen eines Verdächtigen untersucht. Zu Beginn der Serie hatte er die Tendenz, die Missionsziele selbständig auszuführen, ohne auf die Ankunft seiner Kameraden zu warten oder sogar um Hilfe zu bitten. Dies ist so, weil er ein ehrgeiziger Mensch ist und sich den Verdienst nicht mit anderen teilen will, da er nur wünscht, höhere Ränge als Ghulermittler zu erreichen. Um seine persönlichen Ziele zu erreichen, ist er bereit, so weit zu gehen, dass er seine Kameraden manipuliert oder Unstimmigkeiten im Team verursacht. Doch unter seinem Ehrgeiz und kühnem Verhalten liegt eine unersättliche Eifersucht gegenüber seinen Vorgesetzten, besonders Sasaki. Er hegt ein Gefühl der Minderwertigkeit und infolgedessen einen intensiven Hass für die um ihn herum; Er fühlt, dass er in Sasakis Weg ist und dass die Welt ihn ungerecht behandelt hat: Trotz des Verlustes seines Vaters und der Spitze seines Jahrgangs, kann er nichts erreichen, egal wie hart er versucht. Urie glaubt, dass Ghule unter allen Umständen aufhören müssen, zu existieren. Er glaubt ebenfalls, dass er sich als Ermittler niemals zurückziehen soll und kämpfen muss, auch wenn er sich dabei selbst belastet. Diese Überzeugung stammt aus dem Umstand, dass sein verstorbener Vater, ein Erster Fahnder, der für das Team S3 verantwortlich war, seinen Teammitgliedern befahl, sich zurückzuziehen, während er blieb, um gegen die Einäugige Eule zu kämpfen, was zu seinem Tod führte. Er hegt ebenfalls einen Hass gegen Iwao Kuroiwa (und infolgedessen gegen seinen Sohn, Takeomi Kuroiwa), da letzterer nicht an der Seite seines Vaters während der Eulen-Schlacht kämpfte. Später beginnt Urie, seine Wachsamkeit gegenüber seine Teamkollegen zu senken und wird langsam zu einer aufgeschlosseneren Person. Obwohl er noch überstürzt und manipulativ ist, ist er bereiter, in einer Gruppe zu arbeiten und Sorge für sein Team und seinen Mentor zu zeigen. Nachdem Shirazu tödlich verwundet ist, lässt er jeglichen Schein einer kühnen und missmutigen Person fallen, bereitwillig, seine verletzliche Seite vor seinem Team zum ersten Mal zu zeigen. Nachdem Shirazu seinen Verletzungen erlegen war, war Urie so mit Leid überwältigt, dass er bei der Leiche blieb, auch als Matsuri Washu angekündigt hatte, dass sich die Einäugige Eule auf dem Dach befand und Urie befahl, ihm zu folgen. Urie zeigte auch offen Abscheu vor Matsuris geringschätzigen Einstellung, obwohl dieser sein Vorgesetzter war. Nach der Tsukiyama-Operation ändert sich Uries Charakter deutlich und er erweicht ein bisschen. Urie kommt dem verbleibenden Team Quinks erster Generation besonders nah und ist insbesondere besorgt, wenn ihr Leben auf dem Spiel steht, unwillig, einen anderen Freund wie Shirazu zu verlieren. Er behandelt seine neuen Teammitglieder recht gut, obwohl er Higemaru gegenüber Geringschätzung zeigt. Urie behält seinen Ehrgeiz durch die Reihen des CCG zu steigen, wird allerdings nicht mehr aus egoistischen Gründen angetrieben. Trivia * Urie mag keine süßen Lebensmittel. * Das uri (瓜) in „Urie“ bedeutet „Melone“. * Urie platzierte den sechsundzwanzigsten Platz in der letzten Charakter-Beliebtheitsumfrage. * Urie erklärte, dass es seine Absicht ist, von dem Team Quinks zum Team S3 zu transferieren. Es wird später gezeigt, dass sein Vater einmal der Leiter dieses Teams war und starb, um die Einäugige Eule von seinem Team zurückzuhalten. * Sein Vater starb auf der gleichen Weise wie Kasuka Mado, mit dem alleinigen Begegnen der Einäugigen Eule, um ihre zurückziehenden Kameraden zu verteidigen. * Ein Omake in :re Band 1 zeigt, dass er ein talentierter Maler ist. * Urie verbringt seine meiste Freizeit mit Solo-Training. * In Tokyo Ghoul Trump wird er auf der Karo drei dargestellt. Zitate * Zu Shirazu (über Sasaki): „Ich will nicht unter ihm arbeiten. Ich will Kariere machen und zur S3 gehen.“ * Zu Shirazu: „Na, dann solltest du nicht im Team, sondern alleine Ergebnisse liefern. Das ist der kürzeste Weg nach oben. Ich meine es ehrlich.“ * Zu Takeomi (im inneren Monolog): „Dein Vater soll vor zwei Jahren beim Kampf gegen die Eule einen Arm verloren haben? Der Mistkerl hätte verrecken sollen.“ Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:TG:re Charakter Kategorie:Mitglied des Team Quinks Kategorie:Quinks Kategorie:Ghulermittler Kategorie:Team Mado Kategorie:Novel Charakter Kategorie:Team S2 Kategorie:Panzerkrallen-Benutzer